Tomorrow
by jjgurl
Summary: Chapter 3!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!! I am happy people like my story!!!!!
1. Looking Back

Chapter 1  
  
Fluttering open her eyelids, thickly lined with bristly black lashes, her emerald green eyes, which had so often been flashed cleverly to trap some unsuspecting man, shimmered with the excitement of a new day. A light breeze ruffled her curtains and made her feel flirty and giddy all at once. Stretching delicate arms above her head, she was a t total peace with the world.   
Today, Scarlett O'Hara was sixteen again. Leaning her elbows on the freshly painted windowsill, she felt excited. The sun was shining, the birds calling her to greet the new day, to make it her own. White fields, studded with thickly growing cotton exhilarated her. She drank in the country air, the smells of magnolias and manure intoxicating her. The world lay before her, with dances and parties, barbecues and beau, colorful gowns and smooth country rides. Scarlett floated off into her own little world, content to just be the belle of the county. She was home, at Tara. This was where she belonged, where she gained her strength.  
All too suddenly, the wailing of a child floated to her and she was brought back down to earth, to the sickening reality that was her life. No, she was not sixteen, she was not young and carefree. All the responsibilities descended onto her back, holding her down.   
She had told herself tomorrow, everything would sort itself out, tomorrow, she would be free.  
Well, tomorrow had long since passed. The whirlwind of the past few days came to her and she felt nauseous. She had had so much to do in Atlanta, seeing as how she had been the person everyone turned to after Melanie had gone.  
Oh, Melly! Dear, sweet, kind, loving Melly. Scarlett had never known it, but she had needed Melanie, just like so many of those Melly had known. Melanie never said an unkind word, never thought bad of anyone, was always there to pat your head and let you weep upon her shoulder, her own tears mixing with yours. And now, she was gone forever. Just now, when she could never see her again, Scarlett realized she had loved and desperately needed her. Every thought of hatred, every loathing sentiment, every unkind wish directed toward Melanie came back to Scarlett, brought tears of self-hatred to her eyes. She had been so mean and uncaring to Melanie. Why, she use to hate the way she would hug her to give comfort. Right now, she yearned for a soft touch like Melly's. If only......  
Oh, she couldn't do that. She couldn't always wish to change the past. That was what made people weak and no O'Hara had ever been weak. She had to think about what she was going to do. Yet, her mind kept drifting back to the past few days. Ha, that was a laugh. From her view, it was a decade since everyone she loved had left her.  
She had immediately taken charge of the funeral preparations. Oh, there were so many things to be done for a funeral. Invitations, a priest, flowers, the burial site, a coffin..... on and on the list went. Though she had many offers of help, from Aunt Pitty, the Meades, Mrs. Merriweather, Mrs. Elsing, almost any person Melly had ever come in contact with, they were no help. The women would cry at the slightest utterance of some noble deed Melanie had done for them, the men becoming quiet and staring into space. And always, when Scarlett roused them from their grieving times, she was met with queer looks, that lingered on in Scarlett's memory. Always, people wondered why Scarlett would not cry, would not ask to be left alone and run to her room to stay there for days on end. Because, Scarlett refused to cry.  
Scarlett knew that if she let one tear drop, one word falter sadly, she would not be able to stop. And so, she pressed on, the solid beacon of hope for those sad mourners. For, no one else could stand quite as solidly or act so strong like Scarlett could.   
And finally, one rainy day, Melly was buried. Fat rain drops pattered the umbrellas, wetting the ground, as if the whole world was mourning the death of such a great lady. The mud ran in red rivulets, soaking the tips of mourning dresses, but no one bothered to raise them out of harm's way. Scarlett stood straight, her chin parallel to the ground, an umbrella gripped so tightly, her knuckles turned a deathly white.   
"No, I shall not cry. When I get to Tara I'll cry. When this is all over, I'll go to Tara and lay down this load," she thought, over and over, like it was her heart beating, the only thing keeping her alive.  
"Yes, Mrs. Meade, look at me like that. I don't care if you think I'm indecent, not bawling my eyes out. You old peahen!" Scarlett was sick and tired of the Old Guard always judging her. Her money was supposed to have changed all that. They were supposed to be envious, to beg to be her friend. Well, they never did. "Who cares, I have new friends!", was her answer to that.  
"Why, I think I'll have a party after this! That ought to show them that I don't care what they think!" The moment she thought of the party, she could have smacked herself. A party! This was Melly's funeral, she was supposed to be mourning her sister-in-law's death. She couldn't dare have a party! I've got to get my mind off of parties and only my enjoyment.  
She turned and looked where Ashley stood. Poor Ashley! In a matter of days, he had turned into an old man. His shoulders sagged pathetically and he was openly weeping. India Wilkes and Aunt Pitty were both bawling and trying to comfort Ashley at the same time. Suddenly, Ashley sank to his knees and pitifully called for his wife.  
"Melly! I can't go on without you! Melly! Melly!" On and on he screamed the name. He fell into the mud, still yelling for her. Scarlett shut her eyes tightly. She tried to shut out the screams but it was no use. They gnawed at her insides until she couldn't stand it. Why wouldn't anyone go to him, slap him square in the face, make him stop! Opening her eyes, she realized the service was going on as if nothing had happened, as if a grown man was not writhing on the ground like a child. What was wrong with these people! Scarlett resigned herself to the fact that she would always be the one to take care of problems. She began to make her way over to Ashley when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
"I wouldn't do that if you still want to have any fragment of a reputation left," a voice jibed in her ear. She knew that voice! Turning ever so slightly, she was met with dark eyes set in a swarthy pirate face.  
"Rhett!"She whispered the name ever so slightly and hearing it again made her heart swell. He had come back! Now, now she could lay down her load and cry upon his broad shoulders. She turned to him and fell into his strong, muscled arms. Finally, she began to cry. Rhett pat her softly on the back and held her tightly. Oh, now everything would turn out right! She had Rhett back and now she would show him how much she loved him. They would leave Atlanta, go traveling across the world and she would have a baby. Oh, a baby! A bright-eyed girl like Bonnie or a devilish son, just like Rhett. She would make him so happy! Her mind continued on in this happy wonderland.   
All too suddenly, Rhett released her and she realized the gathering was going inside of Aunt Pitty's house for refreshments. Scarlett clamped onto Rhett's arm and leaned against. Her heart sang when she realized he did not pull away. He loved her!  
The rest of the funeral was a complete blur. All she knew was that she would never be sad or lonely again. She had Rhett back!  
Finally, Rhett walked her to the carriage and helped her inside the took his seat across from her. Immediately, she began to babble to him about everything.   
"Oh Rhett! I knew you would come back! I knew you must have read in my eyes that I truly did love you! Rhett, we'll be so happy together! I just know it! We can sell the house her on Peachtree and go sailing across the world! And I can give you -"  
She was cut short by icy words. "My dear, I did not come back to fall in love with you again. I tried that once and I got a rather poor payment in return. I came here to say farewell to a very great lady and to see what you would do to get yourself in trouble. If I had not been there you would have made a dreadful mistake. I could just see in your eyes you wanted to stride over and slap that poor man out of his mourning process. And while that may have been one of the best things for him, it would have been horrible for your already minuscule reputation. I do not care what you do with the monstrosity on Peachtree and you can go sailing all the way to China for all I care. As for what you could give me, well, I don't think there is much I don't already have. Well, I don't have you but, that was by choice."  
Scarlett's heart plummeted to the bottom of her chest. He was making fun of her, spitting on her declaration of love for a second time. Why had she been so stupid to think he had actually come back for her? She had made a fool of herself like she so often did when he was around. She was not sure whether she wanted to slap him or kill herself. She was at a complete loss for words and just sat there, staring at the floor.   
Rhett called to the coachman and he stopped at the depot. Rhett picked up his hat, and patted Scarlett's hand.   
"Cheer up, maybe you will finally get that man of your dreams."  
How dare he bring up Ashley at a time like this! Her eyes flamed wildly and she looked up finally, to see that jeering smile Rhett always flashed to irritate her. She wanted to hurt him, wound him deeply.   
"Rhett Butler, I never want to see you again as long as I live."  
" Likewise, my dear." He turned away and walked carelessly to his train. Scarlett's eyes welled up with tears as she watched him leave her for the second time. 


	2. Home

I hope everyone was happy with chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews, I live   
  
off of them! It was really hard trying to step away from the real GWTW   
  
sequel, but I will do better. PLEASE REVIEW! I feel lost if no one does.  
  
OMG, Rhett is a hard character to write, I never know what he would say!   
  
And Wade and Ella are really a bother to write about, I considered getting   
  
rid of them but I want to stay true to the book. Don't criticize the ages, I   
  
made rough guesses. And I hope no one is confused by when everything   
  
is happening, Scarlett is still remembering what has happened, until   
  
Mammy comes in. This one is kinda emotional mostly. Anywho, here's,  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trudging up the stairs of her Peachtree house, Scarlett felt   
  
tired, more tired than she had ever felt in her life, even more than the times   
  
after the war, when she had to hitch herself to the plow, had to walk miles   
  
down red, parched roads. At least then, she had something to work for,   
  
then she could hold onto something. Now, she had nothing. She was lost   
  
without Rhett. He had held her together, had always been there for her.   
  
And now, she had just banished him from her life.  
Everything in the house was a memory. The wide, carpeted   
  
stairs which had led to a night of passion, which had led to the loss of an   
  
unborn life, jeered at her, reminding her of precious memories. The   
  
nursery where Bonnie, her Bonnie baby had giggled and laughed. The   
  
bedroom . . .   
Oh, there were too many memories, too many things that were   
  
gone forever. She had to escape, she had to go somewhere else, crush the   
  
past from her memory, forget everything. Turning quickly, she stumbled   
  
down the stairs, barely holding on to the banister. Her mind was racing   
  
like a wild woman's. Looking to the side, she saw the dining room and her   
  
salvation. The fully-stocked bar.   
Hurriedly, she grabbed a shot glass and the bottle of whiskey.   
  
No, she would skip the fancy mint and ice. She just wanted to be drunk.   
  
She wanted to be warm and happy in a fake dream state. As she poured   
  
the whiskey into her glass, her hands shook, spilling across the expensive   
  
rug. But Scarlett didn't care. She didn't even care if the servants saw.  
Slamming the drinks down one after the other, she soon lost   
  
count. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, oh so very dizzy. She sank to the ground,   
  
spilling the entire bottle across her mourning dress. She did not care   
  
because nothing mattered, nothing was real anymore, everything was   
  
useless. There was nothing.   
She laid back, resting her aching head. Slowly, a restless sleep   
  
came. She dreamed of her life before Rhett left, before her world fell to   
  
pieces. She did not stir when a passing servant picked her up and carried   
  
her to her room. She slept and slept and slept.............  
  
The next morning, Scarlett awoke with a steady resolve in her   
  
mind. She could not pine away after Rhett forever. She had to take control   
  
of her life. She was going to Tara.  
  
She slept the whole ride to Jonesboro, although she was   
  
amazed that she could be tired after her long rest after the drinking. She   
  
pushed that out of her mind. She was going to Tara and that was all that   
  
mattered. Yes, this was what she needed. A long ride through the   
  
country, where she could breath in the fresh air, watch the rolling red hills   
  
taper into lush fields of cotton. This was what she needed to heal her   
  
heart.  
Will had picked her up at the station. At the sight of him, with   
  
his wooden leg and slow drawl, revealing his birth status, she was   
  
comforted. He was sensible and smart. Though in earlier times, she would   
  
have glanced at him with distaste, for he was just a simple Cracker planter   
  
Now he was a dear part of her family, part of Tara. She had immediately   
  
walked over to him and let him kiss her cheek.  
"Will, I have honestly missed you. How are things at Tara?",   
  
she asked him, passing over her usual flirtatious voice she usually used   
  
when speaking to men. He would have never fallen for that.  
"Well, Suellen's just fine, a bit ruffled from all the kids. She'll   
  
be havin' another in a few more months." Will's indelicate way of saying   
  
things did not embarrass Scarlett like she knew it should have, but made   
  
her like him more. A small twinge of guilt came to Scarlett for she had   
  
sent Wade and Ella to Tara shortly after Bonnie's death. Adding her two   
  
children to the already large number of Suellen's made the total number   
  
seven rambunctious, loud kids. Well, that's Suellen's problem, not mine,   
  
she thought and tucked the guilt to the back of her mind.   
Will, obviously thinking she must want to know about her   
  
children, began describing their settling in."Wade and Ella are just fine,   
  
gettin' along well. Wade is a born farmer, with plenty of his grandfather in   
  
him, I'm sure. And Ella is turnin' into a kind young lady. I'm surprised   
  
they're both only eleven and six, they act much older."   
Eleven and six! Scarlett was shocked. Certainly they couldn't   
  
be that old! Why, that means she must be old! Soon, Wade would be   
  
courting girls and Ella would be going to dances in pretty dresses. How   
  
could she have let all these years just slip away? She knew she had been   
  
working too hard to keep food in everyone's mouths when Wade was   
  
young to have really played with him. And, well, she had just started her   
  
lumber business and was spending too much time in the store to watch   
  
Ella grow. Now, those years were gone, along with everything else.  
Will was still going on about the children and she continued to   
  
feel worse and worse. Finally she shook her head and brightly said, "Now   
  
Will, I know you don't want to talk about Wade and Ella only! Tell me   
  
about Tara!" Immediately, Will began to ramble on happily about all the   
  
new things he had done, how well the cotton was doing. Why, he loves   
  
Tara almost, maybe even more than I do!, she thought. He's made it his   
  
home.  
Scarlett realized she could just nod or say an occasional 'really'   
  
and Will would keep up a steady conversation. So, Scarlett relaxed and let   
  
the sights and smells of the county soak into her. She was really home.   
On both sides of her, an occasional plantation appeared and   
  
her heart sang. She could remember the day, so long ago when she had   
  
come back to Tara and all she had seen of these once magnificent homes   
  
was charred remains, gaunt black chimneys helplessly reaching toward the   
  
gray sky.  
Now, the owners were rebuilding and rebuilding well. Certainly,   
  
the days of long ago would not return immediately but, this was a start.   
  
These north Georgians were a hardy people, they could spit in the devil's   
  
eye and not flinch when they had to. Of course, some homes would never   
  
be rebuilt, with the men gone or simply not willing to return.   
Twelves Oaks would not return and this hurt Scarlett   
  
immensely. Once upon a time, she could remember how she had wished   
  
to be the mistress of Twelve Oaks, had wanted to make it her home.   
  
Now, those dreams were gone but her memories could fill her enough.   
  
Faintly, she remembered a day when a sixteen-year-old girl had sat on the   
  
lawn, surrounded by adoring men, flirting gaily. Could that have possibly   
  
been her? Could she ever return to a time like that? She knew she never   
  
could again. Though she did not feel a true sadness, she felt remorse as   
  
she tucked away her girlhood forever.   
Finally, the road turned into a slight hill and she knew they were   
  
almost at Tara. And suddenly, there it was. Scarlett sighed deeply with joy   
  
and her heart swelled. The white house called to her, welcoming her. This   
  
was everything she had worked for, had strived to bring back. It was   
  
beautifully breathtaking to her.  
Not until they came closer did she realize that Tara was not as   
  
stately as she wished. The entire house was in need of painting, new   
  
shutters were needed, the curtains blowing out of the windows were in   
  
tatters and the flowers which had so gracefully trimmed the house in days   
  
gone past were now weeds. Scarlett wanted to fix it, she wanted to jump   
  
out of the wagon now and pull out the weeds, build shutters herself if she   
  
had to. Tara was supposed to be a mansion, a haven to rest at, not a   
  
trashy shack. Tears came to Scarlett's eyes.  
"Great balls of fire! I cry all the time now! What is that noise?"   
  
Scarlett heard what sounded like a crowd of people. The front door   
  
opened and Suellen was standing in the doorway, looking very pregnant   
  
and holding a baby to her hip. Children flooded out behind her, waving an   
  
smiling.   
As Scarlett got down from the carriage, she was swamped with   
  
children hugging her. She knew why they were so happy to see her. She   
  
always visited with expensive toys for each child. She fought the children   
  
away, telling them they would get they're presents soon and went to her   
  
own children.  
Wade and Ella had stayed at the back of the crowd, not   
  
begging for presents. Being the eldest children, they felt they must make   
  
an example. They also knew their mother would not stand them begging   
  
for presents.   
"Why Wade Hampton, you are a grown man now! Give your   
  
mother a hug. You too, little Ella darling. You're getting mighty pretty   
  
sweetie. Have you both been good? I hope so."  
Wade and Ella were both a bit shocked by this shower of   
  
affection, but gladly ran to their mother's arms. They couldn't let this   
  
good mood go to waste.  
Scarlett had realized that these two were all she had left and she   
  
had to fight her way back into their hearts. She had decided she was going   
  
to force all of her strength into loving her children. Maybe then, she could   
  
find something to fill the void in her heart.  
"Hello Suellen! I must thank you for taking me in on such short   
  
notice. The little ones are doing very well I think and getting kinder each   
  
day! I think it's just lovely what you've done with the place!" Scarlett was   
  
being sugar sweet on purpose. This was the way she and Suellen baited   
  
each other, for behind each admiring remark was a venomous double   
  
meaning. Suellen knew Tara was looking trashy and hated it herself, she   
  
was always trying to talk Will into moving and buying a fancy house. It   
  
burned Suellen knowing Scarlett was doing well and had plenty of money.  
"I'm very glad to see you also, Scarlett. Where is Mr. Butler? I   
  
hope he is doing well. We would have been glad to have him visit also.",   
  
was the reply that angered Scarlett. How had she known?! Oh, one of the   
  
fussy old hens must have written her! By the end of the day, all of   
  
Georgia will know! It was common knowledge in Atlanta that Scarlett and   
  
Rhett had separate beds and were not doing too well together. Well,   
  
Scarlett would not let that bother her.  
"Oh, he had some business to take care of in Charleston. He   
  
will be joining me when his business is done if I decide to stay that long.   
  
Now, if you don't mind, I really must rest before dinner. Where will I be   
  
staying?"  
  
And now, Scarlett sat here remembering, basking in the   
  
sunshine. What had happened to the resolve she had awakened with?   
  
Everything felt pointless again. No one could ever know the truth and that   
  
proved things were pointless. Scarlett crawled back to her bed and curled   
  
under the covers, ready to just give up.  
Suddenly, a knock came to the door. "Come in," Scarlett   
  
mumbled out. The door opened and a lumbering presence entered.  
"Miss Scarlett, here yo' breahfast." At the sound of Mammy's   
  
voice, Scarlett half ran, half jumped from the bed and hugged the old   
  
black woman. Immediately, she began to cry.  
"Honey chile, don' you cry. Ain' nuthin can' be fixed. Tell Ole   
  
Mammy eve'ythang." Patting Scarlett softly, she tried to comfort her.  
"Oh Mammy! He's gone, Rhett's gone! He said he doesn't love   
  
me. And-and then, I told him I never wanted to see him again. He won't   
  
ever come back. I don't know what to do." Sobbing, Scarlett was   
  
desperate for kindness, for love of any kind.   
"Chile', don' you worry bout nuthin. He cum back, I knows it.   
  
Don' you cry no mo'. Effen I knows sumtin, I knows that. He cum back."   
  
But Mammy didn't know, didn't realize that this wasn't like   
  
Scarlett's regular childish crying fits. This was no torn dress or broken   
  
toy. This was finally a real sadness, a sadness that came from deep in   
  
Scarlett's heart. It was something all new to Scarlett. Though she could   
  
handle change in the outer world, she always depended on herself on   
  
being strong and never changing. Suddenly, Scarlett had a woman's   
  
heart, with a woman's feelings and it scared her half to death. Because if   
  
she could change so much, maybe she wouldn't be able to pull herself   
  
through this time, maybe she was really at her end.  
I know it seems a little pointless, but just be patient! I have to build suspense! 


	3. A Plan

Did Ella have ginger-colored hair? I know Frank Kennedy had ginger whiskers. Well, she has ginger hair now. I don't own any of these characters, though it would be nice, wouldn't it? At the end, where is Rhett 'speaking', it is a real quote from GWTW, on page 775.(I know, I had to go searching all through the book for it.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Will, I just don't know, I really don't know. I thought for certain that if I told him I loved him, he would be overjoyed, would want me again. But I was wrong and now I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. What should I do?"  
"Now, how can I know what you should do?"  
"I-I just thought that, well, men may think alike in these manners and, well, if I could find a man I could trust then-"  
"Well, I'm mighty flattered that you think I can be trusted but I will be downright honest. Course, I can't speak for every man. But, if I was in such a situation, I would be thinkin' that you just needed to go."  
"But Will-"  
"Now, you asked fer my opinion and I ain't plannin' on you interruptin'. I would have been mighty angry with you and I would have jest left. Fact of the matter is, most men would have left earlier than Rhett did but, maybe he could handle them things better. I would have jest left and found me a nice, calm, quiet little lady and been happy. But, this Rhett, he never hit me as the quiet sort. So, you're wrong, all men don't think the same. Why do you think that some men go crazy after your sort of women and some go for the Miss Melly's of the world? Cuz men don't think the same. And that is just the facts." With that, Will leaned back in his chair and took another puff of his cigar, one of the fancier types Scarlett brought him and watched the dim remnants of sunlight fade to nothing. Scarlett was dumbstruck after listening to one of the longest speeches ever made by the simple man in front of her.   
She had decided that the only other person on the entire plantation with the sense she needed to figure things out with was Will. So, she had waited till now, when Suellen was upstairs with a headache and the children were in bed to tell the whole story and seek his advice. She poured out the story in an almost businesslike manner until the end, when she could no longer stand being so calm and put together. Then, she had no longer spoken of facts. She had spoken of her feelings, her wild, desperate, undying drive to claim back what she had lost.   
Now, she could not decide if he had failed her or given her hope. He had said that most men would have left. Most men would have gotten tired of her. Yet, he had also admitted that Rhett was different. Yes, Rhett was different, oh so different. She had never had to play with him, never had to act silly and worthless. And he had loved her for her ruthless, business mind.   
She was still lost though. She still had nothing to work with, nothing to really go by. Before now, men had always seemed so easy to handle. With a little flirting, possibly a show of affection and they were easily won over. Again, the fact that Rhett was different blocked Scarlett's way. She had never been able to tell what he had been thinking. The far-off day when she had gone to him in the jail came back to her. Then, she had almost trapped him. She had almost gotten him. And in the end, he had won, he could always acquire the upper hand. She had to get in his mind.  
What had made him fall into her arms, what had made him helpless to her?   
Suddenly, the answer struck her, so quickly and simply. It was a simple tool, used so many times she could execute it without even thinking. Men became putty in the hands of clever women when subjected to this simple game.  
Jealousy. Using pure, simple jealousy, he would be hers for the keeping.  
  
Scarlett felt at ease now that she had a plan in her mind yet she knew there was more work to do on it. There were many holes within this plan and some things she still had to decide on, but her old mantra reassured her. 'I'll think about that tomorrow.'  
It was a very simple plan. She would simply carry on and flirt obviously with one certain man. After a bit, her aunts in Savannah would certainly be alerted by some old peahen and they would gossip to their heart's content. Here came in something rather chancy. Rhett's mother would, of course, hear of this from her aunts. She was depending on the fact that Rhett would be alerted by his mother of his wife's activities. This was only a very small hole compared to others.  
For one, she could not simply begin flirting so obviously. She was still married after all. No decent gentleman would dare flirt with another man's wife, it would be simply unthinkable! It almost made her want a divorce. It would make her plan work so much more smoothly. Yet, she knew that marriage was all that kept her connected with Rhett.   
And one key ingredient, her bait, the man she had to toy with, was still undecided. Scarlett had formed a checklist of free men in Atlanta whom she could obviously flirt with. She would not bother with any married man and she couldn't even think of doing anything with a Yankee. After checking off any men who were married, she had an extremely skimpy list of three men. There simply weren't enough men to be had. Not after the war had taken them all away.   
One was the old Robert Daniels. He had tried hard at farming and had failed. He had come to Atlanta to start a business, a store quite like her own. 'That's the exact problem. No man would be able to enjoy the company of a woman who had stolen his customers. Besides, he is old and I don't think I can handle another Frank' she thought, thinking of her dowager-like second husband..  
Next was the quiet, young William Harper. Scarlett couldn't do anything with him, he was seventeen! How the old dowagers would talk! That was one key part of her plan, true, but she knew Rhett would never be threatened by a boy. He knew Scarlett too well to believe she cared a fig for a simple country child.   
Oh, but she couldn't go to the last, not after all that had happened! It would be too much for Rhett, he would probably become almost murderous if he heard that she and......... oh, but she had no choice, there was nothing else. It would certainly get results yet.......... There were too many questions involved in choosing this last man. For, if she dared it, Rhett may believe that she truly did love Ashley Wilkes.  
  
"Wade and Ella, my darlings, come here on the porch, I'd like to ask you something." Scarlett had pushed her confusing plan to the back of her mind. She had other things she had to take care of. She was still committed to devoting her time to her children. She could pet and spoil them so much they would love her to death. It never occurred to Scarlett that she was bribing her children, she only knew one way to make up for all the lost time. After this they would go back to Atlanta and when Rhett came, he would be so surprised, so wonderfully surprised! He would realize she was a true mother and he would realize she could love something more than money. And then . . .   
Slow footsteps dragged her from her dream and she was suddenly given a full and uninterrupted view of her children. How they had grown and changed so much!  
Wade was certainly healthy and charming looking. All of his grown-up features were set off by his wide brown eyes. He had grown quite tall and had actual muscles, as a true farmer should. My, he will certainly be popular with girls!   
And Ella had changed so very much from the ugly, bald infant Scarlett remembered. She had inherited her mother's flirty green eyes, which she used to melt the heart's of every soul on the plantation. The ginger hair of her father, which had been so horrid when she was young, was now a pretty red shade that formed a shining wreath around her heart-shaped face. She certainly made a pretty picture!  
"Oh, dears, I've missed you! It is just lovely to see you again! I am ever so sorry I sent you here. When would you like to go back to Atlanta? I would like to take you both shopping for whatever you would like. It will be great fun!" Scarlett was lying obviously about missing them and she hoped her children would not realize it in their happiness to be going back to Atlanta. She looked back and forth between the two squirming children, a bright smile fixed on her face, not realizing what was going on in the two minds.  
The sound of going to Atlanta was all around distasteful to Wade. He had loved it once, when he was very young and had many friends and Auntie Melly to play with. Then, one day, the worst had happened. The Yankees had come to take him and suddenly, he knew cold and hunger and sadness. Suddenly, his mother was always yelling and scolding and Auntie was always sick. Of course, he had gone back to Atlanta and had gotten his sister. That was a happy time, with a new playmate and Auntie living right behind him. Very quickly, Mother married Uncle Rhett and he had a new sister. Then, then his world fell apart. Bonnie left, Auntie left and now, he had no idea where Uncle Rhett had gone, but he had a feeling he wasn't coming back. All he truly knew was that he liked Uncle Will, he liked Tara and he liked learning to farm. He was truly happy this time and he wanted to stay happy. He loved his mother like every good boy should, but he was also scared of her and was suspicious of her new attitude.  
Ella, on the other hand, was much different. Scarlett had made a prediction, saying Ella was bound to be flighty and silly and she was right on the money. Ella hadn't a serious bone in her body and had no serious thoughts in her tiny six-year-old brain. All she was sure of was that she wanted to be with her brother and would follow him to the ends of the earth.   
None of this occurred to Scarlett, the fact that it was possible her children didn't want to go with her, her vanity was still too strong for that. She simply looked back and forth smiling kindly. All she was thinking was that she didn't remember her children being so quiet.   
"Well, aren't you going to tell me? I think we can leave very soon, but Mother would like a nice rest first. I know you both are very eager to get going right now but there is time. And we'll go shopping as soon as we get there and Ella will have new dolls and Wade-Wade Hampton, what is the matter, why are you squirming so?" Scarlett had rambled until she noticed Wade. Head bowed, he was timidly tracing circles in the red dirt with his bare foot.  
"Wade dear, do answer your Mother. When do you wish to go back to Atlanta?" Scarlett fixed him with a sugar sweet smile but her eyes were desperately pleading. She had to win them over, she just had to!  
"Mother," pulling together all his courage, he gulped and forged ahead, spitting out the words quickly. "I-I don't want to go back to Atlanta. You see, I like it here cuz Uncle Will said he was goin' to teach me to farm, like a grown man. And-and he said he was goin' to leave Tara to me, cuz I am the oldest boy here since he ain't got no sons. I-I like it here." Wade held his breath, feeling like he had taken off heavy armor and was left open and exposed to his mother's whip-like tongue.   
Scarlett refused to fully accept it. He was simply confused, very confused. Will had been putting thoughts in his head, stealing not only her plantation but her own son! She would certainly have to have a word with Will!  
"Well Wade, I will speak to Uncle Will about it. And do work on your English. You may be a farmer but you don't have to speak like one." Turning to her daughter, she smiled brightly and spoke, using her sweetest voice. She had to turn this sweet thing to her. She could easily help her charm Rhett.  
"Ella, baby! What do you want? Would you rather stay here at this dirty plantation or go to Atlanta with me? We can go shopping and have tea parties and just have the greatest fun! Would you like that?"  
Ella was jerked from her dream world by a sudden complex problem. Her small brain could not totally understand what she wanted. She wanted to stay with her big brother but she loved having dolls. The lulling voice from her mother's mouth was like a bird's song, kind and sweet. But, although she was not very bright, she had a memory, and her memory told her of the times when her mother had yelled and scared her. She knew Wade would protect her and she knew for certain dolls couldn't. This simple conclusion eased the pressure on her mind and she answered sweetly and simply. "I want Wade."  
This was it. Scarlett would not get them. She had wasted her time to become important in her children's lives. They had outgrown her, they no longer needed or wanted her. She knew that it was no one's fault, not Will's or Suellen's or Mammy's. It was no one's fault but hers and hers alone. She suddenly realized that she had done nothing of true use to her. Certainly she had money and a nice house. She had told herself when she got these things she would be a perfect lady and love everyone, be kind to everyone. She hadn't followed her vow. She had squandered her time in gaining money and had thrown things which did not seem important to the side. Her mind drifted to something Rhett had once told her, long ago.   
"Pride and honor and truth and virtue and kindliness. You are right, Scarlett. They aren't important when a boat is sinking . . . It's hard to salvage jettisoned cargo and, if it is retrieved, it's usually irreparably damaged. And I fear that when you can afford to fish up the honor and virtue and kindness you've thrown overboard, you'll find they have suffered a sea change and not, I fear into something rich and strange . . . "  
Not only had she thrown over her principles and teachings, she had thrown out the love of her children . . . and of Rhett. All was lost at sea, never to be retrieved, it seemed. Funny, then, how she still felt as if she were sinking. 


End file.
